Don't Drink The Egg Nog!
by lexxiifavors3
Summary: Ness Is in huge trouble and is grounded for the holidays. She's not allowed to do anything, let alone have guest over. See what happends when Jake comes over when shes home all alone. Sour,LEMON, my first btw. Review please


**_~I'm not a huge Ness&Jake fan but I wanted to try so here it is. Enjoy~_**

**NPOV**

"Ugh c'mon!" I grunted looking down at the letter, my mother handed me. I should have gotten the mail before they did. "Please don't make me do it...dad." I figured he'd be easy on me since I was a hardcore kiss ass

daddy's girl. I gave him my best pucker up face that normally he couldn't resist, but sadly he was pussy whipped. My mother raised one eyebrow and gave him the look. All hell would break out if he even tried to level with

me.

He cleared his throat "Renesmee , You have to take responisbilties for your actions." Apparently my mother didn't agree with his response.

"What?" She was outraged "Never mind that, yes you do have to do this, your lucky the state is allowing you to do this Chrismas mall job instead of pressing charges and sending you to jail you little theif."

Damn it I was trying to forget about the incident. About a week ago, yours truely along with a few of my friends from school, decided to be assholes at Port Angeles mall. We did everything from taking samples from the

food court, and throwing them back at the people in the food costumes, to what I really got in trouble for, my five finger discount to pick up the brand new C.O.D game. Hell yeah Im a video game freak.(picked that up

from Jacob.)

Any damn way, I got caught by a fat ass security guard who doesn't do nothing, but hit on girls way out of his league, and eat corndogs all day. Finally his lazy ass wanted to do something.

Thank god I called Grandpa Swan; he drove me home which when my parents found out, gave me a grounding time for the rest of my life, which is unfortunately forever.

I don't think I'm getting Christmas gifts this year. I also am not allowed to be on the phone, watch t.v, or go on the computer. Oh boo that was regular human things, but being half vamp made me yern for other actives.

Like going hunting, and the most hurtful one...I'm not allowed to see Jacob Black. That last one got to me, due to the fact that this was suppose to be our Christmas. Jacob and I decided on a

very serious thing. I was going to give it to him, well I haven't watch enough porno to know what I going to be doing exactly, but I knew it was going to be fun. I acted tough and bad ass in front of my friends, but

truth be told, I was as soft as any other girl. I fucking love Jacob Black. We just never went all the way. Tis the season for such play. Too bad I was grounded till Kingdom Come. On top of that I had to play Rudolph

the stupid raindeer at the mall tomorrow. Well there goes my fun Xmas break.

**JPOV**

_'Dont think I'll be able to go out for a while, big trouble this time.' _That was the last text I recived from her, that was last week.

Well this is going to suck. I don't know what she did, I texted her back and got no reply. I swear that girl was born to piss me off, just like her mother. I took in a heavy sigh and looked down at the un wrapped necklace I

had just got her for Christmas. It was gold platted and spelt out her name with her birthstone incrested in it. "She better take this shit." I closed my eyes and cooled myself down. I was so heated. "..She better like it." I

guess I was nervous, I never gave a girl a Christmas gift before, well besides my older sitter when we were little. But even then it didn't matter if it was crappy or not she didn't criticize, hope Ness doesn't either. I put the

gift into my pocket and got in the rabbit. I was heading down to the house to see her. She wanted us to be together on Christmas eve and damn it I going to be. I still can't believe this girl has me doing backflips for her, I

was never the mushy guy on I guess the imprint thing is intense. I pulled up and rang the doorbell, to my surprised no one answered.

I tried again before I thought hard on trespassing, this time I heard someone come down the steps.

"Uh Who?" The sweet voice said behind the door. It was musical like always.

"Nessie Open up it's me." I swear I heard her curse under her breath.

"You can't see me like this."

"Like what?" Whart would she be embrassed about?

"Hold up!" I heard of what sounded like clothing being unzippered, later she opened the door. I couldn't help but laugh. She had a bright flashing nose and brown antlers on, next to her feet looked

to be some kind of jolly costume. "Oh god, I still have this nose on and make up,..I'll be right back Black don't you dare say anything!" She ran up and strood myself in their living room. Plooping down on the

couch, I looked around. Damn they go all out don't they? The whole house seem so cozy to fit the season spirit. The living room was lit by only the on going fire place, and the huge tree that stood proud next to it was so

flashy. Decorated with tiny pictures in frames of their faimly. _'Ha, I thought vampiers can't be captured in a photo'_. Looking down theire was no gifts under the tree, '_hmm'_.

"If you ever in your life tell anyone about that I swear Black your going to wish-" I rolled my eyes as I got up and pulled her in so I could shut her blabbing. I kissed her deeply heading backwards towards the couch. I

crashed on the soft cushions with her still kissing me on top. I broke away for a moment. "Where's your parents?" And just like that it was as if a light bulb had suddenly appeared over her head,

"PARENTS! Jacob you can't be here, Im grounded. They went to the store to get more stuff for the party, but It doesn't matter you have to go."

"Eh, I just got here, and when they are coming I'll just leave leave." I said softly, I didn't need any energy knowing I was going to win this debate. She was so cute when she worried.

"Jacob.." She whined "They'll know you were here."

"And all you have to say is I came by to give you this.." I reluctantly reached into my pocket with my shaken hand and gave her the long box that held her gift. "Merry..whatever, just if you don't like it you can just give it

back, I'll go exchange it even though I don't think they do that, especially durring this time of year, and I don't want you to take something that you don't want, and-"

"Fuck me." She said low still eyeing the box.

"Uh come again?" I heard, I got hard just then, I just wanted to make sure she wants it now.

"God damn it, fuck me now Jacob Black!"

**NPOV**

I had just came back from the most irritating job in the world, being one of the reindeers for a stupid 'Take a photo with Santa' gig at the mall. I can't believe I came home still in full costume.

People in the parking lot tried to take pictures, but I definatly wasn't in the mood, and even if I was, I didn't sign up for that shit, so instead I flipped everyone off who looked at me.

Even some malibu barbie looking girl who cried and tugged on her mommy's dress to get her attention. I had a horrible day and then coming home didn't make it better. Mom left a note saying they went to get some more

stuff for the holidays. I rolled my eyes at the empty space under the tree and headed upstairs. About ten minutes later, the bell rang I came down and asked who was it. JACOB! God I missed him. When he came inside

and I changed into a tank top and soft shorts we ended up on the couch talking about how he should go when he showed me my gift. It was my name, it was beautiful, I just had to have him now.

"Fuck me."

"Uh come again?"

"God damn it, fuck me now Jacob Black!" I put the necklace on the coffe table next to us. I unbutton his pants and slid my hand into his boxers to slowly play with his full member. I gave him a devilish smirk to let him

know I was serious and he was in for trouble.

"...Ness." I was stopped by his hand on top of mind.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into his ear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I winked and moved his warm heavy hand away. He seemed as if he was the first timer. I teased him at first leaning down, acting as if I was going to put

him in my mouth all at once.

I let my tongue touch little spots, never staying more than a few secounds. I began back at the head, tasting it, licking him using only the tip of my tongue in a rapid motion.

This made him wild, I could feel him getting tense, he couldn't take it. Bingo. I engulfed him whole in my mouth, that was tough. I started slow, then pumped in and out faster.

I held on either side of his lower waist to brace myself. A loud groan bellowed from him. I was satifed with myself. He pulled me up holding my face on either side. I closed my eyes stuck in his trance of warmth and love.

"Your beautiful."

"You'll ruien it." Is what I mouth to him as I took off my tank top to show off my lame rip off of a victoria secret bra, it was black lace, but not the same qualitiy. Who cares though, it's coming off anyway.

**JPOV**

In one slick move I manged to unhook her bra letting it fall to the floor. For a girl who aged so quickly so did the development of her body. She had the full tits of a 25 year old. They were perfect rounded and in place.

Her pink nipples were hard and stood out from the rest of her creamy pale skin. I sat up, removed my t-shirt, and switched postions, I was now on top. I leaned down to kiss around her perfection, Her chest was cold and

mine warm, when we actually touched it was as if you could hear the sizzle between the ice and fire. I looked down on this beauty. Her bronze hair tossed and her brown eyes starring back at me. I smiled but like she said I

shouldn't ruien it. I leaned down to suck on her nipple while my free hand did the other danmage. Knowing it was her first time, I started off with one finger I sild inside her. I felt her getting wetter as i managed to add

another. Her soft moans escalated into wild beast sounds, ..I thought I was the wolf. (..o_O) Her arms shot up to my head running her hands though my hair.

"Jacob!" She said in a hot yelp. "NOW!" Wait. Now? Does she mean now, now like she's ready now? "FUCK, NOW BLACK!" You didn't have to tell me twice. I was just, wanted to caution this. But I didn't want her to

say anything else before anyone outsides hears. She kicked off her shorts and panties as I postioned myself.

"Ready?" I breathed in just nothing but a whisper, that must of turned her on even more because I wasn't in control anymore.

"Jake, shut up!" She did it herself, she eased herself towards me slow and strudy. She had stopped I looked at her.

"Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no and kept going I felt myself all the way in. Her long slender legs wrapped around me and I came closer. I thrusted going at a good pace. I was in her. She felt amazing. Shit she felt

too fucking good. I guess that wasn't good enough. She took control again. She was wild, to be honest I didn't know she had it in her. She was so rough we landed on the floor rug by the fire place. This couldn't have

been more perfect. It was getting dark outside but the living room was lit with the dim fire place going out. She didn't stop.

"Fuck."

"Don't you dear hold out on me Jacob Black." she started boucing on me. Ugh I couldn't take this. I held on to her helped her slow down but that is not what she wanted.

"Double fuck." I said trying to not bust a nut. Damn it I was beginning to think this girl wasn't a virgin, she was too good.

"Jacob..No!" She said while she kept going trying to keep me focus. "I'm. So. Close."

"I love you." That did it for her, I felt her slow down and stop which had made me bust too. I quickly pulled out and emptyed out into a plastic cup that surprisingly was filled all the way to the brim.

"What the Fuck Black, you just jizz in cups now?" She said in a smug tone. I looked at her and waited for her to tell me something. "I love you too." She came down on me hard with soft lips that merged into perfect harmony. "You should go." I

nodded and kissed her forhead. "Thank you for the best gift, and the best Christmas Eve ever."

**NPOV**

And just like that he was gone, and I had cleaned up...with my clothes on. I spayed the cinnimon spray Grandpa had gotten mom for the house. She did happen to like it. Nothing was out of place I just took the meat out and warmed it up for

Grandpa, He was suppose to come over today. While getting the house to look spotless and smell like the holidays, I couldn't help but feel dominate. I had put my foot down when it came to Jake and I. I called the shots. I loved that, but what I loved

most was he was here. He came in and gave me a gift. He made love to me while I fucked him. It was amazing. I was still in a daze when My parents walked in with Grandpa.

"Grandad!" I rushed to hug him

"Hey babe." He embraced me with a lot of bags in his hands. They all came in with bags.

"Are theose gifts for me?"

"Why don't you mind your bees wax nosie." My mother came in place the bags on the floor.

"How was your day love?" My father asked me.

"Ugh I hated that job soo much dad, but i came home and,..slept." I did my best to stay focus on gifts as thoughts so my dad wouldn't get the hint. I was good at hidding stuff from him in my mind. I went over to hug my dad and kiss my mom.

"Oh you have Some Egg Nog here." Grandpa said. He picked up the cup Jacob used to..you know. Fuck! Oh Fuck.

"GRANDAD NOOO!"

_**~HEY GUYS! I hope you had found it funny. It was my first time writting something like this, my first Lemon. =X But I always write about crazy things. Let me know if you like. thanx**_


End file.
